Gefallene Liebe
by thealovesalife
Summary: Castiel fällt. Er will bloß noch Tschüß zu Dean und Sam sagen, bevor er verschwindet. Doch Dean lässt ihn nicht so einfach gehen nachdem er einfach so ins Motel Zimmer gefallen kam.


Ein Schauer durchfuhr das Zimmer und Dean zuckte zusammen.

Es war bis jetzt ein Ruhiger Nachmittag gewesen, die Brüder hatten ein Vampir-Nest hochgenommen und hatten sich ein netten Nachmittag gemacht. Sie sitzen auf der grünen Couch im Hotelzimmer, ein Bier in der Hand und schauten einen alten Film an. Als der schauer abebbte, sahen sich die Brüder an, bevor sie ihre Waffen zogen und langsam aufstanden, und sich umsahen. Eine Figur lag zusammengerollt auf Dean's Bett. Bevor Dean das Gesicht sah, wusste er, wer diese Figur war, der Handabdruck auf seinem Arm brannte. „Cas?", fragte Dean und lief zu dem Bett und legte in derselben Bewegung eine Hand auf den Rücken des Engels. Er hatte Kein Trenchcoat an, keine Jacke, er lag da, nur mit seinem weißen Hemd und der Schwarzen Hose. Sofort spürte er wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Hand bewegten, doch er sah keine Bewegung. „Cas, hey, was ist los?". Dean rollte den Engel auf den Rücken und sah den Schmerz in dem wunderschönen Gesicht des Engels. Die tief blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Fokussierten sich sofort auf Dean's Olivenfarbigen Augen. Dean konnte sein Blick nicht von den Augen wenden, bemerkte aber dass Sich Castiel bewegte und eine Hand auf den Handabdruck auf seinem Oberarm legte. Sofort verging das brennen und funken flogen durch die Luft, dort wo sie sich berührten. Dean spürte ein Strom von Gefühlen, spürte ihrer Verbindung, wie sie stärker Wurde. „Es tut mir leid …" murmelte Cas atemlos und starrte in seine Augen. „ Für was ? Für was denkst du, musst du dich entschuldigen?" Dean beugte sich über ihn und starrte ihn weiterhin an. „ Ich kann euch nichtmehr helfen, nicht mehr." Cas schloss seine Augen, hörte auf in Dean's Augen zu schauen.

Sam stand nur da und schaute zu den Beiden, wie Cas dalag, Dean über ihn stand und zu ihm hinab starrte. Immer noch flogen kleine Funken durch die Luft, bis Cas Hand sich von Deans Arm löste und auf das Bett fiel. Sofort lief er zu ihnen an die andere Seite des schmalen Bettes und schaute auf den Engel hinab. Er sah wie Cas schlagartig bleicher wurde, wie Dean es ihm nachtat und Sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen Umfasste. „Cas, komm schon, was heißt das, Cas…"

Ihre Verbindung ließ ihn jetzt noch was spüren, obwohl keine Hand mehr an ihm lag, dass etwas vollkommen falsch mit dem Engel war. Er spürte ein letzten rausch von Gefühlen, Liebe, Lust, wollen. Er verstand es nicht richtig, während seine Hände das Bleiche Gesicht unter ihm umfing, die Weiche, aber doch raue Haut unter seinen Handflächen spürte die langsam immer Kühler wurde. Abkühlte auf angenehme 36 Grad. Er hatte geglüht, jedes Mal wen Dean seine Haut berührt hatte, jetzt war sie Angehnehm. Das beängstigte Dean mehr, als die Tatsache, dass er sich vorstellte wie sich diese Haut auf seiner nackten Haut anfühlen würde.

„Castiel?" fragte Sam voller Angst, das war nicht normal, nicht wie der Engel aussah, nicht normal für ein Engel. Er nahm die Hand die am Nächsten zu ihm lag und fühlte den Puls, er war da, sehr schwach aber er war da. „Hey, etwas stimmt nicht, Dean, hey, Dean."

Dean verlor sich in dem ruhigen Gesicht von Cas. Wie die schwarzen Haaren an seiner Stirn klebten, von Schweiß wo sich dort gebildet hatte. In den kleinen Fältchen um seinen geschlossenen Augen, seine pinken und großen Lippen die leicht geöffnet waren. Er sah so friedlich aus. Als Sam ihn rief, wollte er nicht seine Augen von Cas wenden, weshalb er nur murmelte, „Was ?", und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Wangenknochen von dem Engel.

Sam bemerkte das er sich nicht zu ihm wendete, was sonst der Fall war wen sie miteinander Redeten, oder Sam ihn ansprach, aber es war bestimmt nur , weil sich Dean um seinen besten Freund Sorgte. „ Sein Puls ist kaum da, atmet er?" Fragte Er Seinen Bruder, der verzögert reagierte und sich vorbeugte, sein Hand über Cas Mund hebt. „ Er Atmet noch."

Kam es von Dean der jetzt doch sehr besorgt klang. Er hatte den warmen atmen gegen seine Hand gespürt. Er konnte nicht wiederstehen, musste diese Lippen berühren. Sanft strich er mit seinem Zeigfinger über Cas Unterlippe und schrak leicht zusammen als eine Zunge seine Fingerspitzte berührte.

Wie erstarrt schaute er zu wie sein Bruder sich tiefer über den Engel beugte und sein Finger über die Lippen glitt. „ Dean ?" Fragte er und sah wie sein Bruder wieder willig den Kopf hob und ihn anschaute, wieder realisierte das er auch noch da war. Sofort riss er seine Hände aus dem Gesicht des Engels und Stellte sich hin, direkt neben dem Bett und starrte ihn an. „ Ohm..ähm…" stotterte Dean und Sam sah wie sein Nacken Rot wurde und sich langsam die Röte in sein Gesicht schlich. „Was passiert mit Cas? Hast du ihn jemals so, Blass, so normal, so menschlich gesehen?". Sobald das war 'menschlich' fiel, wussten sie was passiert war. Der Engel, deren Engel, war gefallen.

„Deswegen hat er gesagt, es tut ihm leid, das er uns nichtmehr helfen kann..", murmelte Dean und fügte hinzu. „ Verdammt noch mal, wir haben es geschafft, dass Ein Engel wegen uns fällt, wir sind solche Egoisten!" sagte er etwas Lauter und er fuhr sich durchs Haar. „ Wir er das Überleben, wird er es schaffen, diese Umwandlung, Alter, er war ein Engel und jetzt wird er so etwas wie wir, hilfsbedürftig und so ein Scheiß." Dean fühlte sich scheiße, das er es geschafft hatte, etwas so wundervoller, starkes, dazu zu bringen, Menschlich, schwach und kraftlos zu werden. Er setzte sich neben Castiel aufs Bett und sah zu seinem Bruder hoch. „Such irgendwas was ihm helfen könnte, ich bleib bei ihm falz er aufwach .."sagte er mit leise Stimme und wand sich dann wieder Cas zu, der immer noch still da lag, flach atmet.

Schuld durchflutet Sam als er auf die Zwei Gestalten auf dem Bett schaute. Der Engel, der Dean aus der Hölle gerissen hatte, lag nun da, schwach und menschlich. Als er dann Dean's Stimme vernahm schaute er zu ihm und Nickte nur. „ Wen etwas passiert, ich hab mein Handy dabei, ich telefoniere mal rum, und bin in der Bibliothek, Ich bin so in 1 Stunde oder so wieder da." Sagte Sam und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und Die Schlüssel und lief gerade aus der Tür hinaus als er Hörte wie Dean murmelte, „Bring was zu essen mit" und verschwand ganz aus der Tür, lies die Tür ins Schloss fallen, bevor er loslief in die Bibliothek.

Als die Tür zu war, stand Dean auf und lief durchs Zimmer, unruhig. Cas hatte sich über 2 Wochen lang nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Nicht einmal war er an Sein Handy gegangen, hatte nicht auf Deans Gebete gehört. Nicht einmal war er her geflogen. Dean brauchte seine Hilfe, bei bestimmten fällen. Oder, okay, Er wollte nur das Cas bei ihm war, gestand er sich selbst und rieb sich seine Schläfe. Als er wieder vor dem Bett stand, und auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab blickte, sah er, wie sich ein Finger bewegte, zuckte. „ Cas, Hey, Cas, Alles wird wieder gut!", sagte Dean der sofort zu seiner Seite rauschte und Sich wieder neben ihn Setzte, die Hand zwischen seine Nahm deren Finger Zuckte. „Dean.." kam es sehr leise, kaum hörbar von Castiel's Lippen. „Ich bin hier, Okay, ich bin bei dir .. " murmelte Dean und legte eine Hand an Cas Wange, streichelte mit seinen Fingern Über die Stoppeln seines Bartes und lächelte leicht. Als die Augenlieder Flatterten und Cas sie mit einem stöhnen öffnete blickten Klare Augen hoch zu Dean. „ Es Tut mir leid, Dean. Ich wollte Tschüss sagen, bevor ihr mich verstößt weil ich keine Hilfe mehr bin!" sagte Cas mit seiner tiefen und rauen Stimme und blickte zu Dean, senkte dann seinen Blick und fügte dann noch hinzu. „ Ich hab mich überschätzt, ich dachte ich hätte noch ein paar Minuten bevor ich falle, es tut mir leid.." Cas rappelte sich auf, setzte sich auf und versuchte gleich darauf aufzustehen. Er schwankte während er sich mit den Händen vom Bett hoch stoßen Wollte. „ Hey, Cas, setzt dich sofort wieder hin, sofort." Dean war aufgesprungen und drückte ihn wieder ins Bett. Dean beugte sich über ihn, Hände an jeder Seite von Castiel's Kopf und Schaute ihm in die Augen. „ Ich sag dir mal was, wir werden dich jetzt nicht in Ruhe Lassen, nur weil du jetzt Wie wir bist. Du gehörst zu uns, du Bist wie Familie für uns, und ich werde dich auf keinen Fall gehen lassen, okay? Du Bleibst bei uns, egal was passiert." Dean's Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Castiel's Entfernt, Und starrte in diese blauen Augen. „ Du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel, das ich dich jetzt gehen lassen könnte, okay?" Fragte er und spürte Wie Der warme Atmen von der Person unter ihm über Seine Lippen streifte. „Es tut mir leid." Kam es von Cas, der sein Kopf schlagartig vom Kopfkissen hob und Seine Lippen auf Deans presste. Vor schock blieb Dean wenige Augenblicke Versteinert, bevor er reagierte und Cas Leidenschaftlich küsste, ihn zurück ins Kissen drückte und ihn heftig küsste. Ein leises keuchen kam von Cas, der seine Hände in den braunen Haaren von Dean verlor und ihn dichter zu sich hinab drückte. Als Dean seine Zunge über Castiel's Unterlippe strich, öffneten sich die Lippen des gefallenen Engels, und Dean glitt mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund, schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge. Er schmeckte süß, sanft, himmlisch. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Deans Gesichtszüge als Cas mit seiner Zunge gegen seine kämpfte. Aussichtlos, aber doch kämpften sie weiter, bis Dean von Castiel ins Bett gedrückt wurde. Der Mann sah's nun auf seiner Hüfte, Knie an beiden Seiten von Deans Körper und Beugte sich über ihn, presste seine Lippen gegen Dean's Hals, glitt mit seinen Lippen über die Weiche Haut und Biss in die Haut, nahe der Halsschlagader. Ein Stöhnen kam von Dean, der Seine Hände in die zerzausten schwarzen Haare von Cas sinken ließ. Er wollt Ihn immer dichter bei sich haben. Keine Sekunde mehr von ihm trennen wollen. Er löste seine Hände von Castiel Haaren und glitt mit den Händen zu dem weißen Hemd und Knöpfte es auf, strich es von Cas Schultern. Ein Letzter Kuss bevor Castiel sich aufsetzte und Das Oberteil auf den Boden Fallen ließ. Dean legte die Hände an Castiel Hüfte der zu ihm hinunter Schaute, und ihn Wieder Küsste. Sofort wurde Dean's Shirt ihm über den Kopf Gezogen, kurz darauf spürte Dean, wie eine warme Hand über sein Bauch glitt, und seine Hose Öffnete. Der Reißverschluss wurde mit einem Ruck geöffnet und ein Leise, „Endlich", hörte Dean als seine Hose runtergezogen wurde. Er legte sein Kopf tiefer ins Kissen als Hände über seine Brust strichen, Daumen die Über Seine Nippel rieben und ihn aufstöhnen lies. Die Daumen wurden durch Lippen ersetzt und Cas ließ seine Zunge Über die Knospen rollen, saugte an ihnen und das lies Deans Erregung steigen, Bis selbst seine Boxershorts zu eng für ihn war. Cas musste leicht lächeln während seine Zunge einen feuchten Weg zu seinem Bauchnabel hinab bahnte, Dort kurz versank und dem Salzigen Geschmack von Dean schmeckte. „ Oh Gott, Cas.. ich dachte du bist noch .." die letzten Worte verstarben auf Deans Zunge als sein Partner sein Schaft durch die Boxershorts in den Mund nahm. Ein stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und er Fasste in Castiel Haare und Drückte ihn leicht nach unten. „Bin ich auch…" Erwiderte Castiel als er kurz aufhörte und Dean's Boxershorts hinab zog. Als Sein Penis gegen sein Bauch fiel, grollte Dean leise auf und blickte zu Cas hinab. Sein persönlicher Engel, kniete nun zwischen seinen Beinen, Seine Lippen Pinker als davor, seine Haare Noch mehr verunstaltet und seine Augen glänzten Gefährlich. Er sah wunderschön aus. Dean bewegte seine Hand aus seien Haaren und Strich fasziniert über seine Unterlippe. „ Du Bist wunderschön!" murmelte Dean leise und Zog sein Gesicht zu sich hoch. Sanft presste er seine Lippen gegen Cas und Zog ihn ganz auf sich, rollte sich herum, sodass Castiel wieder unten Lag und nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und Biss sanft drauf. Dean's Erektion fiel gegen Castiels Hose, spürte Die Erhebung unter dem Dünnen Stoff und Musste grinsen, legte eine Hand auf Seine Wange und blickte in diese Augen die Zu ihm hochblickten, verschleiert vor Lust. „Warum jetzt ?" Fragte Dean, er wollte ihn reden Hören, wollte diese Stimme hören die ihm so oft Gänsehaut verschafft hat. Wollte ihn einfach nur hören, wollte sicher gehen dass er auch wirklich da war. „ Ich bin Menschlich, Alle diese Gefühle Sind Intensiver, stärker. Ich konnte schlecht dagegen ankämpfen." Cas legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und Küsste ihn wieder, spielte mit seiner Zunge und krallte sich leicht in seine Haare. Dean löse sich leicht von ihm, nur um Küsse über seinen Hals zu verteilen. „ Das heißt also, das du schon immer auf mich gestanden Hast?" fragte Dean grinsend an Castiel's Hals und biss immer wieder in die Nachgiebige Haut seines Halses. Ein stöhnen kam von Castiel und er murmelte mit leise Stimme: „ Müssen wir das jetzt besprechen?" bevor er seine Beine um Dean schlang. Ein keuchen kam von Dean, der nun gegen Cas Hüfte gedrückt wurde. Schnell wanderten seine Hände zu Der Hose, die sie als letztes voneinander Trennte. Mit zitternden Hände, vor Erregung, öffnete Dean die Hose und Lies sie von Cas Hüfte gleiten, seine Boxershorts viel kurz darauf auf den Boden. Erlöst atmete Castiel tief aus und schaute zu Dean auf, leckte sich über die Roten, geschwollenen Lippen und Musste lächeln. „ Fick mich!" Sagte er mit Tiefer Stimme und schaute Dean direkt in die Augen. Dean konnte nicht anders und musste ihn sofort Küssen, biss auf seine Unterlippe und Zog an ihr. Ein leises wimmern kam von Cas der seine Hüfte hochhob und deren Erektionen zusammen gleiten ließ. Fleisch an Fleisch. Castiel legte seine Stirn an Deans Schulter und atmete Schwer während er es immer wieder machte. Dean merkte das Er Stein-hart war und Cas anscheinend auch. „Bitte! Ich brauche dich, jetzt. Dean .. " keuchte der gefallene Engel und Krallte sich in Deans Schulter. Dean hatte schon oft Gehört wie Der Engel seinen Namen Gesagt hatte, gerufen hatte. Aber diese Mal, war es anders. Dieses Mal War es nicht machtvoll, es war Lustvoll, Flehentlich. Dies Lies Dean Nachgeben, spreizte Castiel's Beine und Fuhr mit seiner Hand über den Körper des Mannes, fuhr Über sein Bauch, Bewegte seine Hand über sein Glied bevor er auf seine Finger Spuckte, die Spucke verrieb und die schleimigen Finger zu Seinem Arsch fuhr. Cas Hob seine Hüfte Hoch, reckte sie in seine Berührungen und schloss die Augen Sein Penis lag gegen sein Bauch, tropfen von Sperma tropfte auf seinen Bauch. Er sah unbeschreiblich aus. Als seine Finger sein Loch gefunden hatte, glitt er mit einem Finger in ihn, spürte wie sich die Muskeln um seinen Finger kurz verengten, bevor er leise „ Entspann dich .."murmelte und der Ex-Engel tief einatmete und die Spannung von ihm wegflog. Dean spürte ihn um seinen Finger, Heiß und Eng, und so perfekt. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Finger, Langsam, Arbeitet ihn offen für den nächsten Finger. Der zweite Finger kam dazu und Dean fing an nach Cas Prostata zu suchen. Als Castiel auf keuchte und Sein Rücken durchbog, sich in die Berührung presste, wusste Dean, er hat den Nervenbündel gefunden. Er rieb sanft drüber, hörte wie Cas Wimmerte und Stöhnte. Er fügte den dritten Finger hinzu, arbeitete ihn Weiter auf während er immer wieder gegen die Prostata stieß. „ Oh Gott ..ich brauch dich jetzt, Sofort .." kam es von Cas, der Schwer atmete und angestrengt zu Dean hinab blickte. Dean konnte es auch kaum aushalten. Aber er wollte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen, weshalb er sich selbst in den Hintergrund Stellte. Aber jetzt wurde es selbst ihm zu viel. ‚Kondome' viel ihm ein, bevor er seine Finger aus dieser Wärme zog und ein Ex-Engel leer zurücklies, bevor er aufstand und zu seiner Tasche lief, dort eine Packung fand, ein Kondom raus angelte und wieder zurück zum Bett lief. Er glitt zwischen Cas Beine während er Mit den Zähnen die Packung aufriss und das Kondom sich überstreifte. Er Drückte sein Schaft gegen Cas Loch, Spürte die Muskeln, die sich weiteten als er sich reindrückte. Sein Blick blieb auf dem wunderschönen Gesicht haften, dass Kurz vor Schmerz verzogen wurde. „ Sag mir wen ich aufhören soll." Kam es von Dean, der kurz inne gehalten hatte. Cas legte die Beine um Seine Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich, Dean glitt mit einem Rutsch ganz in Castiel. Hörte wie sein Geliebter kurz vor Schmerz aufschrie bevor er seine Hüfte höher anhob um ihm zu erlauben noch tiefer ihn in zu gleiten, ihn auszufüllen. Cas bog sein Rücken durch, drückte seine Hüfte gegen Deans, während er schwer atmete. Immer noch spürte er den Schmerz, doch der Schmerz war süß, gut, er wollte mehr. „Beweg dich", kam es sehr leise von dem Mann unter Dean. Dean hatte seine Augen geschlossen, während er langsam anfing, sich ihm gänzlich zu entziehen, bevor er mit einem tiefen Stoß wieder ganz in ihm war. Er hörte das Stöhnen unter sich, wie es sich mit seinem Keuchen vermischte während er es immer wieder tat, immer wieder zurückzog, das nur noch sein Schaft die Muskeln davon abhielt wieder zusammen zu Schappen, bevor er immer stärker zurück glitt, und bei jedem Stoß an Castiel's Prostata stieß. Das war der Grund, weshalb sich Fingernägel in seine Schulterblätter Bohrten, Zähne seinen Nacken gefunden hatten und Dort immer wieder Reinbissen um ein Aufschrei abzudämpfen. Dean konnte diesen Rhythmus nicht lange durchhalten, den er spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus Bildete. Mit einem „Fuck" auf seinen Lippen wurden seine Bewegungen stärker, brutaler, schneller. Dean atmete flach, presste sein Gesicht gegen Castiel's Hals. Eine Hand von ihm umfasste Cas Erektion und fing an seine Hand zu bewegen, in Dem schnellen Rhythmus seiner Hüfte. Dean presste Cas ins Bett mit der Anderen Hand und blickte in sein Gesicht. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet, Rollte an seiner Schläfe runter und versickerten in seinen Haaren. Die schwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen Ab, Seine Augen waren Aufgerissen, groß, voller Lust aber doch hatten sie noch den Glanz in ihnen, den Dean immer so fasziniert hatte. Cas Lippen waren geteilt, Blut tropfte von seiner Aufgesprungen Lippe auf seine blasse Haut. Er Atmete schwer währender versuchte mit Dean's Bewegungen mitzukommen, immer wieder seine Hüfte gegen Deans Schlug und ihn tiefer aufnahm. Dean Beugte sich runter, Küsste ihn heftig und leidenschaftlich und Biss auf die Blutende Unterlippe, schmeckte ihn intensiv auf seiner Zunge und musste grinsen, während er immer härter in den Bewegungen wurde, Härter seine Hüfte gegen Cas seine schlug. Er Liebte jede Sekunde von dem verruchten Moment. Keuchend und stöhnend wand Sich Cas unter seinem Körper, wollte immer mehr, bis er in Deans Hand kam, sein Ganzes Sperma über seinen Bauch verteilte. Dean Spürte Cas Orgasmus, denn seine Muskeln verengten sich um Sein Penis und lies ihn aufstöhnen, Legte sein Kopf gegen Castiel Schulter während er ihn durch den Orgasmus Steuerte und Sich selbst auf einen Zu. Mit einem letzten Stoß, kam er in seinem Engel und bewegte sich durch seinen Orgasmus hindurch. Nach einer kurzen weile, voller Liebevollen Küssen, Streicheleinheiten und leises Gemurmel, glitt Dean aus ihm und legte sich auf den Rücken neben Cas. Schnell zog er das Kondom ab und warf es auf den Boden. „Das Müssen wir Öfters Machen!", kam es von Castiel, der Flach auf dem Rücken Lag, sein Kopf war zu Dean gedreht, während ein kleines Lächeln sein Entspanntes Gesicht zierte. „ Oh ja."Erwiderte Dean, zog sein Gesicht zu ihm und Küsste ihn zärtlich. Cas löste sich sanft von ihm und strich mit seinen Fingern über Deans Wange.„ Und Ja um auf deine frage vorhin zu kommen, ich bin schon immer auf dich Gestanden, selbst als Engel, seit ich dich aus der Hölle geholt hatte." Dean musste lächeln und Zog ihn dicht an sich, presste ihre Körper Zusammen. Castiel legte eine Hand dorthin, wo das Brandmal war und lächelte schwach. „ Das kann ich jetzt nichtmehr machen. Dich retten." Sagte er traurig und schaute Dean in die Augen. „Hey, das ist nicht schlimm, ich hab dich, da brauch ich kein Nerdiger Engel im Trenchcoat wen ich dich nun hier habe, in meinem Bett." Erwiderte Dean und küsste ihn wieder, verschmolz mit ihm während er seine Hände über die Seidige Haut von Cas Rücken gleiten ließ. Er Spürte wie sich sein Engel gegen ihn presste, die küsse härter wurden, und etwas Hartes gegen sein Bauch drückte. „Sam kommt bald wieder.." nuschelte er in den Kuss hinein. Ein lautes krollen kam von Cas der Eine Hand um Dean's Arsch legte und ihn dichter an sich zog. Seine Erektion an Dean's halb Harten Penis rieb und leise aufstöhnte. „Bitte, bitte, bitte ?" Cas schaute ihn an. Seine großen blauen Augen überredeten Dean dann doch. „Kommst du mit, in die Dusche?" Fragte Dean, während er sich von Cas Löste und Aufstand, sich vor Castiel Augen Reckte und leise auflachte als er ein keuchen hörte. „Dann stinken wir nicht so stark nach Sex." Fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er die Kondom-Schachtel schnappte und ins Bad verschwand. Grinsend stand Castiel auf und Lief ihm nach, umfasste seine Hüfte im Bad und Zog ihn an seinen Brust, küsste seinen Nackten Rücken und Spürte Wie Dean sein Kopf nach hinten Lehnte und es genoss. „Komm." Murmelte Cas an Deans Haut und zog ihn mit sich in die Dusche. Dean hatte die Packung Kondome auf den Boden fallen lassen und schlang nun beide Arme um Cas, nachdem Er das Wasser angemacht hatte. Das warme Wasser sprühte über ihre Zusammengeschlungene Körper. Cas Strich fasziniert über Deans nasse Haut und müsste lächeln als er zu ihm schaute. „Du bist Wunderschön." murmelte Cas und Küsste Dean liebevoll, lies seine Zunge über die nasse Unterlippe von Dean wandert und seufzte leise auf. „ Ich wird hier voll zum Mädchen." erwiderte Dean leise lachend und zog Cas dichter an sich, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arsch und Küsste ihn wieder. „Aber das ist mir gerade völlig egal!" ein leise lachen kam von Cas der sich an ihn schmiegte und seine Hüfte gegen Deans Hüfte rieb und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „ Gleich wirst du dich noch mehr wie ein Mädchen fühlen…" murmelte Cas und drehte ihn um, drückte ihn mit dem Bauch gegen die Wand und Stellte sich hinter ihn, umfasste sein Arsch und Grinste breit. Sanft verteilte er Küsse auf Deans Rücken und knabberte leicht an seiner sensiblen Haut an seinem Nacken. Stöhnend drückte Dean seine Hüfte nach hinten und spürte, wie die Erektion von Castiel gegen seinen Arsch pulsierte. „Wie weißt du sowas ?"fragte Dean schwer atmend und schloss seine Augen, legte sein Kopf gegen die Kalten Fliesen der Duschwand und lies sich weiter verwöhnen. „ Tausende von Jahren hat ich hier alles Gesehen, die Entwicklung, die Kriege. Den Sex. Und ich lerne schnell." Sagte Cas gegen seine Schulter und fuhr mit der Hand über Deans Rücken, glitt zwischen Seine Arsch-Backen und strich über Sein Eingang. „ Tausend Jahre Sex Erfahrung ? Das Musst du mir alles zeigen!"sagte Dean und keuchte auf als er einen Warmen Finger an seinem Loch spürte. Lust wallte durch ihn, sprühte in jede Pore seines Körpers. „ Nur Theoretische, keine Praktische Erfahrung!" Cas drückte sein Finger in Deans Loch und Spürte wie Dean die Luft scharf einzog. Ein brennen durchzuckte Dean, als Cas Finger sich immer Tiefer in ihn drückte. Er wusste schon immer wie lang Cas Finger waren, wie schön sie waren, doch niemals hatte er gedacht das sie so lang waren. Als Cas sein Finger in ihm bewegte, seine Inneren Wände abtastete und nach der Prostata suchte, glitt er auf seine Knie und Vergrub er sein Gesicht in Deans Arsch. Das Nächste was Dean Spürte war etwas feuchtes, heißes. „ Oh Gott, Cas, Hör niemals auf." Kam es aus seinem Mund, erstaunt das er noch etwas von sich bekommen Konnte. Es war seine Zunge, Die seinem Finger Half Dean vorzubereiten. „Mehr, Cas, bitte mehr." Kam es leise und schwach von Dean, der Sein Kopf nun gegen Die Wand drückte. Gänsehaut verteilte sich auf seiner Haut, die von Der Dusche mit einem Film Wasser überzogen war. Cas ‚schte' gegen Deans Arsch, bevor er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, und anfing diesen in Ihn zu bewegen, seine Zunge aktiv dabei, schmeckte ihn. Deans Erektion presste sich gegen die Wand vor ihm, Sperma tropfte von der Spitzte. Er drückte seine Hüfte zurück, gab Cas ein Stilles Zeichen zum Schnellermachen. Ein Dritter kam noch schnell hinzu, Arbeitet ihn Schnell offen und als Cas Seine Finger Rauszog, leckte er kurz über Sein Feuchtes Loch. Das entlockte Dean ein Keuchen, spürte wie Sein Penis zuckte und noch stärker anschwoll. Er hörte etwas, wie Plastik das Zerreißt wurde, während fast alle anderen Geräusche von dem Ständigen Tropfen Des Wassers übertönt wurden. Das nächste was er Mit bekam, war, wie etwas gegen sein Loch drückte. „ Oh Gott.." murmelte er gegen die Wand und drehte sein Kopf, schaute in die blauen Augen von Cas und Spürte im Nächsten Moment, etwas Hartes, heißes in sich. Schmerz zuckte durch ihn, lies ihn leise aufschreien. Schwer atmend lehnte sich Dean gegen die Wand, süßer Schmerz und Erregung durchfluteten seinen Nassen Körper. Warme Haut presste sich gegen Dean's Rücken, sanfte Küsse verteilten sich über seine Schulter, an seinen Nacken, während Cas Penis tief in ihm verborgen war. Als der Schmerz abebbte sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, „Beweg dich … ich flehe dich an…" und dann durchströmte ihn Glück, heiß und schön, überdeckte den Schmerz der die Ersten Bewegungen von Cas verursachten. Leise Schreie lösten sich von seiner Zunge, immer wen Cas seinen inneren Punkt rieb, ihn pures Vergnügen spüren ließ. Warme Atem war ständig an seinem Nacken, lies wieder Gänsehaut dort entstehen, während Cas Immer tiefer in ihn Stieß. Leises Stöhnen, kaum hörbar über die Kleinen Schreie von Dean, kamen von Cas der Seine Hände über Deans Bauch wandern lies, eine Hand um Dean's Steinharte Erektion Schloss und anfing seine Finger immer wieder drüber wandern zu lassen. Sein Daumen Rieb über seinen Schlitz am Schaft. Dean keuchte auf, spürte wie Sich etwas Sperma über Cas Daumen verteilte. Immer schneller bewegte Cas seine Hand, seine Bewegungen in ihm wurden Härter, schneller. Dean Presste seine Hüfte zurück, traf Cas bei seinen Bewegungen und Lies ihn immer tiefer in sich gleiten. Wörter wie ‚Cas, oh Gott, ja jajaja , genau so, Cas,cascas..' beherrschten Sein Vokabular während er spürte wie sein Orgasmus sich in ihm Bildete sich bereitet ihn zu überfallen. Cas kam in ihm, biss ihm hart in die Schulter und gab Deans Glied einen starken Druck, der Dean über die Schwelle schubste. Keuchend, stöhnend, kam er zum Orgasmus, spürte Wie Cas sich noch kurz in ihm bewegte, Seine Prostata rieb um ihn noch langer im Orgasmus schwelgen zu lassen, bevor er aus ihm Glitt und ihn leer und ausgepowert stehen ließ. High, wie von eine Joint, lies er sich an der Wand der Dusche runter sinken und blickte hoch zu Cas, der sich neben ihm Nieder lies, das Kondom von sich rollte und es auf den Boden schmiss. Seine blauen Augen schauten zu Dean, der Schwach lächelte. „ Hey Cas." Kam es leise von ihm als er seine Hand Hob und über die Rot geschwollenen Lippen mit seinem Daumen Strich. „Hallo Dean." Cas Ton war sanft, ruhig, aber zwischen schweren Atemzügen das Beste was er zu Stande gebracht hatte. Seine Zunge schoss heraus und Leckte über Deans Daumen. „ Mhhmhhhh.." brummte Cas und lehnte sich gegen Dean. Kaltes Wasser prasselte auf die Beiden Männer hinab, lies sie beide etwas frieren, bevor Cas aufstand und Dean aufhalf und aus der Dusche ging. Tropfnass stand Cas da, nackt, müde, aber lächelnd. Glücklichkeit strahlte aus jeder Pore seines Körpers. Lies ihn fast Glühen. Dean schnappte sich ein Handtuch, nachdem er die Dusche ausgemacht hatte und Wickelte es um Cas, zog ihn dicht zu sich und küsste ihn. Nach dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, legten sie ihre Stirne aneinander und schauten sich in die Augen. Cas wollte etwas sagen, bevor er von einem Lauten „Dean? Castiel?" unterbrochen Wurde. „ Oh Scheiße!" Dean Schnappte sich ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. „ Im Bad!" reif Dean zurück, gab Cas noch schnell ein Kuss, bevor er Die Tür aufmachte. Cas nahm schnell das Kondom und schmiss es in den Mülleimer. Dean trat aus dem Bad, zog Das Handtuch dichter um seine Hüfte und lief zu seinen Klamotten, zog sich schnell eine Boxerhsorts an. „ Oh Gott, Dean, du Bist ja Nass.. was zur Hölle.." Er Hörte Sam Tief einatmen bevor er weitersprach. „Wie geht es Castiel?" „ Mir geht ganz gut!" kam es aus dem Bad, wo Cas heraustrat, seine schwarzen Haare klebten aus seinem Kopf, liesen ihn jünger wirken als er war. Seine Augen strahlten, während Kleine Wassertropfen seinen Weg über sein Bauch zu dem Handtuch machte. „Was habt ihr gemacht? Oh, okay, sagt es mir nicht. Castiel, wie geht dir ? Bist du Menschlich?" Castiel ging in die Richtung zu Dean, um selbst seine Unterwäsche aufzufischen und reinzuschlüpfen. „ Ja ich bin Menschlich." Sagte Cas leise und traurig. Dean wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen. Was er dann auch Tat. Der Nasse Ex-Engel lehnte sich gegen ihn, Deans Arme dicht um ihn. Keine von Beiden Störte es das Sam da war, oder das sie beide Halb Nackt waren. Cas legte sein Kopf an Deans Schulter und Dean fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Cas Haare. „ Wartet bitte bis ich weg bin, oder hört ganz auf, bitte!" Sam hörte sich wütend an. Dean schaute ihn an. „ Was ist los ? Wütend das ich mich um Castiel kümmere?" „Nein, ich bin gerade eben in ein Kondom gestanden!" Erwiderte Sam und lief rückwärts zur Tür. „Castiel? Bleibst du jetzt bei uns?" „ Ja Sam, ich glaube, ich bleib bei euch." Saget Cas als er sein Arm um Dean Schlang, ihn dichter an sich zog. „ Gut, ich lass euch mal in Ruhe, Dean, mach es nicht Kaputt!" rief er ihnen zu als er aus der Tür stampfte und die Tür schloss. Dean wand sich zu Cas , küsste ihn liebevoll. „ Gut, du bleibst bei mir, für immer."


End file.
